


Any other year

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One new year for House and Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any other year

Wilson stirred against House's side, thankfully without disturbing the covers and letting in the cold. House tried to burrow away in the bed, but Wilson's arm was resting over House's shoulder and he held on. House chose not to mind, just this once.

"House!"

Wilson's voice was just the pitch of insistence to wake House, who rolled onto his back and twisted his neck to glare at Wilson. Wilson pounced, pressing his lips to House's. House kissed back, not sure what he had done to earn it, but for once not caring about Wilson's motives.

"Happy New Year," Wilson said.

If House listened carefully he could hear cheers from a party a block away. He narrowed his eyes and Wilson's half lit face. Wilson was smiling at him.

When House woke at 4am the bed was cold and the apartment was still. The new year had come, completely uneventful but for a couple of strange and vivid dreams.


End file.
